Melodía del Piano
by Pyb World
Summary: Una suave melodía se escuchaba en el recinto de los muertos. Una melodía triste, suave, hermosa.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes, todo es de Tim Burton.

* * *

><p><strong>Melodía del Piano<strong>

* * *

><p>Una melodía suave y triste se escuchaba en la estancia.<p>

Las notas de un piano.

Era de noche, una hermosa noche estrellada en el mundo de los vivos y ella lo sabía. Emily sonrió al pensar en la luna llena se elevaba por los cielos de los vivos, hermosa, única, y, aunque pareciera extraño, llena de vida. Un pálido único y brillante. Era como la piel de ella, solamente que su piel estaba muerta, pudriéndose y no brillaba.

En cambio ella no era amada como la luna. Victor la había dejado por la otra chica, y ella lo aceptaba. Lo que se amaba se tenía que dejar marchar, eso era lo que siempre le decían, pero en verdad para que ya nada importaba.

Su corazón muerto estaba hecho polvo, pero aun así le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Y alguien por quien llorar.

Pero no era la culpa de Victor, ella también creyó que él podía llegar a amarla si era buena. Pero ni eso. Ella también le dejo ir cuando vio a la otra chica que se escondía y los miraba fijamente detrás de una parte de la iglesia.

_Él no volvería._

_Ella no sería feliz._

Lo único que ella podía seguir haciendo es quedarse muerta y si quería asustar a un vivo como lo hizo con Victor cuando le pidió matrimonio sin pensar que lo que para él era una rama era el dedo de una novia cadáver que esperaba a que alguien le propusiera matrimonio.

No, no debía de pensar en Victor.

El solo hecho de pensar en lo que pasó le hacía doler el corazón inexistente.

—¡Uno nuevo! —gritaron todos los muertos.

Ella dejó de tocar.

Sus dos amigos, el gusano y la araña, se habían ido hace rato para ayudar a otro esqueleto que necesitaba un traje nuevo y alguien que viviera dentro de él. Después de todo ella les había pedido que la dejaran sola, que necesitaba estar sola, para poder pensar mejor. Ya eso desde hace un mes. Pero ellos siempre la venían a visitar. Siempre le preguntaba si estaba mejor y Emily nunca les respondía. Porque no querías mentirles ni enfrentar su verdad.

—Emily, querida, ven con nosotras —dijo la cocinera— ha llegado alguien quien creo que te gustaría ver.

La señora le sonrió a Emily mucho. Lo que era raro para ella ya que en los últimos solo recibía miradas de lástima. Lo que a ella no le gustó, no le gustaba que todos en el mundo de los muertos supieran su trágica historia. Pero era mejor estar callada y sonreír como si nada pasara. Después de todos los muertos siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarla.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó ella levantándose del banco.

La cocinera sonrió de nuevo.

Ambas se encaminaron al bar de los muertos. Emily se preguntó como sería probar el veneno de ese bar. Pero mejor lo iba a dejar para otro día. Pues la cocinera parecía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión, no literalmente hablando. Emily agarró su vestido ya que estaba tropezando varias veces por lo largo que era.

Iba a correr más rápido cuando paró de golpe.

En frente de ella se encontraba Victor, pálido como la nieve, mirándola desde el otro lado de la sala. Una sonrisa grande en su rostro. Como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Estaba usando un esmoquin negro, igual al que uso la última vez que lo vio, con vida.

Emily se quedó petrificada.

Victor estaba muerto.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella. A paso lento, como con miedo de que Emily se fuera a escapar si se acercaba muy rápido.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó ella. Al bordé de las lágrimas nuevamente.

No sabía si sentirse feliz o mal porque él estaba muerto.

Victor sonrió al llegar donde estaba ella.

—Me he perdido —respondió mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. Quisiera que me ayudaras a volver.

—No puedo. Estás muerto. —ella susurró, pensando que él no lo sabía, que aún no se había dado cuenta de su estado actual. Se estremeció por dentro al pensar en como reaccionaria al enterarse que ya no podía respirar.

Victor sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo sé —respondió suavemente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla pálida—. No fue tan difícil morir como pensé que sería. Aunque al principio estaba un poco nervioso las ganas de verte ganaron.

No, no podía ser posible que él se hubiera matado por ella. Dejando todo atrás, a la otra chica que había protegido. No es posible que él estuviera muerto porque la extrañaba, eso era loco, totalmente loco. Pero no podía ser un sueño. Todo lo que pasaba en ese momento era la dura y fría realidad. La cual la golpeó como si fuera una cachetada. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus muertas mejillas.

—No, no, no… —repetía mientras se alejó corriendo hasta los balcones donde a Victor le había dado su regalo de bodas. El cual ahora todos los días jugaba con dos niños, feliz de la muerte.

Ella se quedó llorando, mirando el piso.

Desde ese lugar nadie la vería llorar, lo que era lo mejor.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Victor a sus espaldas.

Emily se sobresaltó.

—Te has matado… Por mí —dijo ella dejando de llorar y levantándose de la banca para estar un poco más a su altura—. No has tenido tu vida, yo te dejé para que tengas una vida y no robarle el sueño a ella de estar casada y feliz, como una vez yo lo tuve.

—No pasa nada —respondió él.

Ella iba responder, pero sintió en ese momento los labios de Victor sobre los suyos. A lo que ella no pudo hacer nada más que responderle. Como tanto había querido los últimos meses en soledad.

A pesar de que ella no estaba viva, de que ella no era hermosa como la luna, o como la otra chica, él la amaba por como es.

_Eso si era amor._

* * *

><p><em>Déjenme algo si quieren.<em>


End file.
